f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2007 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 8 places 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2007 |driver1 = Kimi Räikkönen |driver1points = 110 |driver2 = Lewis Hamilton |driver2points = 109 |driver3 = Fernando Alonso |driver3points = 109 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 204 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 101 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 51 }} The 2007 Formula One season is the 58th FIA Formula One World Championship. It started in Melbourne on March 18, to Brazil, October 21. Kimi Räikkönen became the World Champion with Lewis Hamilton and Fernando Alonso runner-up by one point. Scuderia Ferrari won the constructor championship after McLaren was disqualfied. Teams and Drivers Entry List Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4-22 |tyre = |engine = FO 108T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Pedro de la Rosa Gary Paffett Paul di Resta }} ING Renault F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = R27 |tyre = |engine = RS27 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Heikki Kovalainen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Ricardo Zonta Nelson Piquet, Jr. Jonathan Cochet Sebastien Loeb }} Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |constructor = |chassis = F2007 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Luca Badoer Marc Gené Michael Schumacher }} Honda Racing F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = RA107 |tyre = |engine = RA807E |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Christian Klien* James Rossiter Mike Conway Andreas Zuber Marco Andretti Luca Filippi }} BMW Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = F1.07 |tyre = |engine = P86/7 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Robert Kubica |seconddriverrounds = 1-6, 8-17 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Sebastian Vettel |thirddriverrounds = 7 |testdrivers = Sebastian Vettel* Timo Glock Ho-Pin Tung Marko Asmer }} Panasonic Toyota Racing |constructor = |chassis = TF107 |tyre = |engine = RVX-07 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Ralf Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Jarno Trulli |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Franck Montagny Kohei Hirate Kamui Kobayashi André Lotterer }} Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB3 |tyre = |engine = RS27 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 15 |seconddriver = Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Robert Doornbos Michael Ammermüller Filipe Albuquerque Karun Chandhok Sebastian Vettel Sebastien Buemi }} AT&T Williams |constructor = |chassis = FW29 |tyre = |engine = RVX-07 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Alexander Wurz |seconddriverrounds = 1-16 |thirddrivernumber = 17 |thirddriver = Kazuki Nakajima |thirddriverrounds = 17 |testdrivers = Narain Karthikeyan Kazuki Nakajima* José María López Nico Hülkenberg Sam Bird }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = STR2 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Vitantonio Liuzzi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Scott Speed |seconddriverrounds = 1-10 |thirddrivernumber = 19 |thirddriver = Sebastian Vettel |thirddriverrounds = 11-17 |testdrivers = Neel Jani Sebastien Bourdais }} Etihad Aldar Spyker F1 Team |constructor = Spyker-Ferrari |chassis = F8-VII F8-VIIB |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Adrian Sutil |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 21 |seconddriver = Christijan Albers |seconddriverrounds = 1-9 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Markus Winkelhock |thirddriverrounds = 10 |fourthdrivernumber = 21 |fourthdriver = Sakon Yamamoto |fourthdriverrounds = 11-17 |testdrivers = Fairuz Fauzy Adrián Vallés Markus Winkelhock Giedo van der Garde }} Super Aguri F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = SA07 |tyre = |engine = RA807E |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Takuma Sato |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Anthony Davidson |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Sakon Yamamoto James Rossiter Mike Conway }} * Driver took part in at least one Friday practice session. Dates Drivers Confirmed Results, Standings and Statistics Testing Results |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nick Heidfeld |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:25.235 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.701 |FastestLapnumber=22 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Felipe Massa |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.067 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Felipe Massa |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:22.860 |FastestLapnumber=14 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.284 |FastestLapnumber=44 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nick Heidfeld |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nick Heidfeld |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Alexander Wurz |3rdnation=AUT |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.367 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.117 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.099 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.638 |FastestLapnumber=17 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.853 |FastestLapnumber=34 }} |Grid2=Nick Heidfeld |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Nick Heidfeld |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.047 |FastestLapnumber=70 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Felipe Massa |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:27.295 |FastestLapnumber=57 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:22.871 |FastestLapnumber=15 }} |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:48.036 |FastestLapnumber=34 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Heikki Kovalainen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.193 |FastestLapnumber=27 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:37.454 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:12.445 |FastestLapnumber=66 }} Standings Drivers Constructors Statistics Drivers Constructors Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2007 Formula One Season